Which Marauder are you?
by Moony-Black
Summary: I know it's been done before but this is my Marauders quiz. Are you Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot or Prongs? Take the quiz to find out!
1. Which Marauder are you?

Which Marauder are you?

****

1 At Hogwarts, what would your favorite class be?

a) Defense Against the Dark Arts is by far the most interesting

b) Muggle Studies…it's easy 

c) You mean I should like class?

d) I'd have to say Transfiguration

****

2 What do you think of Quidditch?

a) It's alright but I think I'd rather watch

b) …scary…

c) Second best, only to pranking Slytherin gits!

d) Quidditch is my life!

****

3 In your group, what are you?

a) Definitely the planner, how else would we get away with anything?

b) Um… the tagalong? Look out, maybe? 

c) I know what you're thinking, the good looking one 

d) I'm the leader, of course

****

4 What does a normal date with you entail?

a) Something quiet and romantic

b) I don't get dates

c) A good snog in the astronomy tower

d) A walk through Hogsmade after Quidditch practice

****

5 What do you look for in a friend?

a) Trustworthiness- I want to be able to trust them and for them to trust me

b) Power- my friends should be able to protect me from others, especially those Slytherins

c) Forgiveness- my friends need to be able to forgive me for my many mistakes, not that I'd admit to them

d) Loyalty- I want our group to stay together forever

****

6 What is the first thing you think of when a teacher assigns you and your friends extra homework for getting in trouble?

a) It's for our own good, we should have been paying attention

b) Help!

c) It's not like I'm gonna do it anyway

d) Darn! I wanted to have fun tonight!

****

7 It's 2 AM and you wake up hungry, you…

a) Wait until breakfast, it's only five hours away

b) Munch on candy bars you hid under your bed in case something like this ever happened

c) Wake up a friend and sneak down to the kitchens together

d) Take your invisibility cloak and go alone, but if anyone asks where you're going offer to take them along too

****

8 You're at breakfast when you realize you forgot the book you need for first period. If you don't have it you'll get in trouble for not being prepared but if you get it you'll be in trouble for being late. You…

a) Go back to your dorm alone, no need for your friends to get in trouble too

b) Take a friend with you to go get your book, what if something happens on the way?

c) Forget the book, you'll be in trouble no matter what so might as well not have to run up and down all those stairs

d) Share with a friend, that way you won't be in trouble or late but still have a book to learn from

****

9 How would you feel if one of your friends, who swore to always cause trouble with you, was made a prefect?

a) Happy for them, they must have deserved the responsibility.

b) It doesn't really matter to me whether they're a prefect or not

c) Feel betrayed, they're supposed to _defy_ authority not _be_ authority!

d) A Marauder as a prefect, could that keep us out if detention?

****

10 If your friend was upset after a fight with the slimy Slytherins, you would…

a) Let them know it's alright and offer to play chess with the to keep their mind off it

b) Tell them it's okay, they pick on me too

c) Offer to prank them so bad they wouldn't want to leave their dorm for a week out of embarrassment!

d) Tell them that the Slytherins aren't worthy enough to have you think about them, even negatively. 

****

11 If two of your friends had a HUGE fight and neither of them will talk to each other, you would…

a) Try to get them to stop fighting by talking it out rationally

b) Sit back and hope things work out

c) Lock them both in a closet until they're friends again

d) Tell them to work it out and bug them until they do

****

12 If YOU and friend had a fight and all your other friends sided with them, you would…

a) Give yourself some time to cool down and think rationally before trying to apologize

b) Apologize quickly (even if you were right) because you would rather give in then be alone

c) Hang out with the other many people that were dying to hang out with someone as popular as you until _they_ apologized to _you_

d) Avoid them for a while and if they didn't apologize quick enough you would give in to save your friendship

****

13 You and a friend are pranking the Slytherins, While you go to make sure no one's around your friend is caught in the act. When you are asked about your involvement, do you confess?

a) Yes, and I'd want them to do the same for me

b) No, we don't need both of us in trouble

c) No, I'm already in detention for the next week, they'd understand

d) Yes, together 'til the end, even in detention

****

14 Instead of being the look out you were caught in the act. After your friend denies their involvement you are asked if it is true. Do you rat them out?

a) No, I'm sure they had a reason to lie

b) Yes, we might as well both be in trouble together

c) Yes, if they lied to save their own butts they don't deserve me covering them

d) No, though I wouldn't trust them to cover for me like I'm doing for them

****

15 When teachers think of you they think…

a) A nice, quiet, studious kid. How'd he end up with those troublemakers?

b) Shy and a little slow, kind but not as bright as the rest of his group

c) Very outgoing and a big trouble maker. Never pays attention in class but always does great come exam time

d) Bright, funny, and really nice. A bit of a trouble maker though

****

16 What do you think of fads?

a) They come and go

b) Will it make me popular?

c) I make them

d) There are too many to keep track

****

17 What high school stereo type are you?

a) Bookworm

b) Outsider

c) Rebel

d) Jock

****

18 What is your favorite store in Diagon Ally?

a) Florish & Blotts

b) Eelops Owl Emporium 

c) Gambol & Japes Wizarding Joke shop

d) Quality Quidditch Supplies

****

19 When doing a prank you are the…

a) Planner

b) Lookout 

c) Pranker

d) Leader

****

20 If you weren't in Gryffindor what house would the Sorting Hat consider putting you in?

a) Ravenclaw

b) Hufflepuff

c) Slytherin

d) None, I'm a Gryffindor 'til the end

****

21 What do you feel about rules?

a) They're there to keep us safe

b) They tell you what to do

c) They were made to be broken!

d) It won't hurt to just break one…

****

22 How would you feel after an all night study session?

a) Refreshed, knowing that I will now ace that test

b) Crap! I don't remember a thing!

c) Me? Study? Ha!

d) …z…z…z… huh?

****

23 If someone found you reading, what would you be looking at?

a) Something educational yet interesting, like the DADA book

b) A menu

c) The latest Zonko's catalogue 

d) Quidditch through the ages

****

24 If for some reason you were accused of joining the death eaters, what would their reason be?

a) it's in your nature to be evil

b) you always did side with the person with power

c) you never did follow rules

d) you? A death eater? No way!

****

25 If you were to die, how would you want to go?

a) Somewhere quiet and peaceful with only my friends there

b) I don't wanna die…

c) Go out with a bang!

d) Die as a hero

Now count up all you're A's B's C's & D's and go to the next chapter to find out what Marauder you are. If you'd review and tell me who you got that would be great!


	2. Answers

****

If you had mostly A's you are…

Remus Lupin

To the outside world Remus is a nice, quiet, studious boy that should have been put in Ravenclaw for all the time he spends in the library on his homework. What they don't know is that he's looking up spells to jinx the Slytherins with! Remus is just as devious as the rest but someone has to look innocent. He is the planner, using his logical thinking to keep the rest out of trouble. Remus is very loyal to his friends and will accept them fully if they'll do the same for him. And rest assured he'll always tell you the truth, unless you're asking about his whereabouts during the night of the full moon.

****

If you had mostly B's you are…

Peter Petigrew

Peter may be somewhat of an outcast among his group but they wouldn't hang out with him if he was all bad. Peter's shy and a little slow but he definitely has good aspects, I'm just not sure what they are yet!

****

If you had mostly C's you are…

Sirius Black

Many think of Sirius as just an outgoing troublemaker, and guess what? They're right! Though he never pays attention in class and the thought of studding doesn't once cross his mind, his test scores are always great. School is never his first priority and only uses it as a way to have fun. His favorite thing is pranking the Slytherins to get back for any mean comments they may have said, or just for entertainment. Sirius is a great person to have around if you're looking for fun but if you're looking for a study buddy I think you've got the wrong person!

****

If you had mostly D's you are…

James Potter

James Potter is adored by practically the whole school, not counting the Slytherins. The teachers love his ability to suck up and gift for magic. The girls love his charm and dashing good looks. All the other students love how he puts Slytherins in their place on the Quidditch field. He is usually found in between classes having a verbal spat with a Slytherin or causing trouble with the rest of his friends. He is commonly known as the leader of the infamous Marauders and in a group he likes to call the shots. James hates it when his friends fight so he'll bug them to work it out until they do. He is honest, brave and an all-around true Gryffindor!


End file.
